Decieving Fate
by Fanfic Fish
Summary: Hephaistion is ill, and Alexander is doing everything he can to keep him alive. The two remember old memories, and realize they have outrun fate many times. This time they may not be able to, but with pure love, miracles can happen.
1. Loving Hephaistion

Disclaimer: I don't own Alexander. I just merely have the pleasure of writing a story that the movie has inspired. He infact belongs to history and himself, and no doubt legend and time itself.

Please excuse any grammar problems, I don't have a BETA and sometimes the problems elude my attention.

Enjoy:

* * *

Dark brown eyes pierced into icy blue ones, willing the person they belonged to, to live. "Come now Hephaistion, you will not die here, not like this," the once strong voice gave way to his weakness. He'd watched helplessly as his young friend's health rapidly deteriorated in front of his very own eyes. 

The doctor's had constantly assured him that it was just the water, and in a few days' time his General would be up and about just as usual. And even in those assurances, the young King had doubts; he'd almost lost his own life in the battle of India, not to mention the life of Hephaistion and now illness threatens to rip his lifetime friend and companion from his very own hands.

"Stay awake for me my friend," The radiant blond pleaded. Yet again the blue eyes bore daggers into his own, silently begging for sleep. Alexander had been notified again hours ago that Hephaistion was bating the gods with his life-and was losing.

"Alexander, I wish for nothing more but rest, I'm sure that it is all I need," the young General told the distraught King. Hephaistion berated himself in every conscious moment for mixing his wine with the water. He'd never been poisoned before, although he reckons that if he had, he wouldn't be there right then.

It had been so nice, getting to talk with Alexander again. He couldn't help himself when in a fleeting moment of weakness he had been bitter for it; the fact was that it had taken poison to run through his veins to get the much needed attention.

Hephaistion couldn't help but wonder whether those many droning and meaningless conversations himself and Alexander had shared would be the last. Over the last few day's, the young men had reminisced over olden times, and past memories of there seemingly forgotten childhood, and how the two young man had captured each other's hearts.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Aristotle stood in front of his pupils, making direct eye contact with each child as he passed them. "Today, we will learn about Demetrius," the old man paused for a moment then began again. "Does anyone recognize the name?"

Alexander had heard that name from somewhere, he knew he had, he just couldn't place it. The twelve-year-old glanced down at the young boy who sat at his right and smiled at the look of utter confusion that decorated the fare face.

"Demetrius was a young man given to Gaia, the earth goddess as a gift . . ." was all the young Prince could capture before completely engrossing himself in the presence of the young boy named Hephaistion. Sun bleached hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen were only a few of the features Hephaistion owned, and Alexander fell in love with.

Before the young Prince could contest, he was being jolted from his daze. He looked to the person who was so rudely interrupted and sighed. "What do you want Cassander?" he whispered to the boy on his left.

Cassander smiled lopsidedly and spoke softly, "After the lessons, your coming with us to hunt right?" The young boy waited impatiently for the Prince to answer. He watched as Alexander bit his lower lip. Young Cassander knew what the Prince thinking of, or rather who.

Hephaistion. The Prince wouldn't go hunting unless Hephaistion went too, but getting the other blond to do so would be a hard task indeed. The other boy's were jealous of the young boys relationship with the Prince "Hephaistion is welcome to come too, if that's what you're worried about Alexander."

After hearing the declaration Alexander accepted. Now all he had to do was convince the stubborn boy to go.

"That will be all for today boys," Aristotle concluded, and shooed the young boys away.

The young boys scurried over to surround their Prince awaiting orders to start the following hunt. "You go on without me, I'll catch up," the Prince informed his friends.

Turing around, he spotted Hephaistion walking away from the group, heading towards the palace, presumably going to his room. "Hephaistion, wait!" Alexander called, tearing himself away from the crowd and steadily making his way towards Hephaistion.

"Where are you going my dear friend?" Alexander asked as he threw his arm over Hephaistion's shoulders. It wasn't unusual for Hephaistion to leave without saying goodbye to the young Prince, although Hephaistion had been ridiculed for doing so by the other boys many times. It didn't bother Alexander, but Hephaistion was the only boy allowed to do so, even though he's the only one who ever has.

"To my room," was the subtle reply. He knew that the other boys were planning to hunt. And he knew all too well that Alexander would not do so without him.

"How about you come and hunt with me instead . . ." Alexander proposed.

Hephaistion rolled his eyes dramatically at the young Prince. He was not in the mood to face the other boys, especially Cassander. They had pulled a most vile prank on him yesterday, stealing his clothes when he had gone for a swim alone. In good faith, he had not told Alexander knowing what the boy would do to Cassander.

"Alexander, I would love nothing more than to go hunting with _you_," Hephaistion emphasized the word 'you' "but the other boys do not like me, and I don't believe I like them very well myself."

Alexander's jaw clenched tightly, and he groaned inwardly. It was true that Hephaistion and many of the other boys disliked each other to a tee. Once it had gotten out of hand when Hephaistion and Cassander battled each other in hand to hand combat. Alexander had convinced his father not to give his two friend's each ten lashes after they broke a priceless statue of Aphrodite.

"Could I convince you if . . . I told you, you'd be doing a civil service for your Prince?" Alexander asked smiling widely when Hephaistion snorted then began laughing.

"No," the boy spoke, hiding a smile at the look of shock on Alexander's face. "I will not be doing a service for the _Prince_. I will be doing it for my very good friend, _Alexander._"

Now it was Alexander who rolled his eyes at Hephaistion. "Very well, I wouldn't have it any other way. I suppose that we should catch up to everyone else before they hurt themselves," Alexander grinned, knowing that this hunting trip would most likely end up in someone getting injured as usual.

The hunt had been amazingly dull, with only the prize of a baby deer that Alexander had slain. The young Prince was more than aware of the fact that Hephaistion was getting rather grouchy. He did not blame the boy though, he could hear the rude comments the other boys would whisper as they passed him. A light hand on Alexander's shoulder would be the only anchor to stop him from attacking Perdiccas.

After assuring the other companions that he would be fine with Hephaistion, the Prince hung back letting the group of boys get ahead so he could speak with his dear friend in peace.

"I am sorry for the way they have behaved today Hephaistion," Alexander spoke directly to the young boy, while placing his hands on both sides of Hephaistion's face.

Hephaistion smiled softly. Alexander rarely apologized, his pride to much of a feat to surpass. But this time he was doing it to comfort the ailing soul that his heart belonged to. "Do not apologize for them Alexander, it is not your fault, nor does they're cruelty land upon your head."

A loud crack of thunder sounded through the sky, startling both boy's, and directing they're attention to the monstrous sky. The dark clouds were a dead giveaway for the storm that would surely be arriving before the two boys' could make it back to their home.

"We must hurry Alexander, the rain will be falling soon," Hephaistion spoke tearing Alexander's hands from his face and pulling him along through the wooded area they were currently stationed at.

Five minutes into they're journey back to the safety of the Macedonia palace, the rain began to drizzle, then began to pour, effectively soaking Alexander and Hephaistion to the bone.

It was hard to see, the rain fell steadily into Alexander's eyes, preventing him from seeing the path in front of his feet. He kept a firm grip on Hephaistion's arm, he would not let his love get lost in a storm like this alone.

"Alexander, maybe we should try to find shelter . . . maybe a cave until the storm lets up. We're still a good two hours away from the palace, it's not worth risking one of us getting hurt," Hephaistion called through the droning of the rain.

Alexander realized this too and agreed with his friend, "Fine, let us find shelter for the time."

Before either boy could catch it, they had ventured too close to the foothills that were currently eroding.

"Alexander, wait!" Hephaistion called. He watched as Alexander lost his footing and began to pitch forward down the muddy hill. Thinking quickly and on instinct he threw himself forward and latched onto the Prince and yanking him backwards towards relative safety. Unfortunately he couldn't catch himself fast enough and began the journey downward on the same path Alexander had just been on.

Hephaistion had always hated the feeling of flying, it made his stomach knot, but he couldn't prevent that right now. He could vaguely hear Alexander calling his name as his body twirled down the mud, he was too preoccupied with the pain shooting through his body as it caught rocks and tree branches.

Then to his utter horror, he saw a fairly large rock come into view then disappear for a moment as his body faced upwards then again as he turned to his side. He let out a yelp of surprise and pain as his head smashed into the rock. Then sweet oblivion.

* * *

"Hephaistion!" Alexander shouted for what seemed like the thousandth time over the roaring rain. The rain was making it impossible to see down the steep hill were the young Prince had last seen Hephaistion tumbling. He'd have to get down there, but it was too unsafe for him to even consider scaling down. He'd have to find a path that led down to the bottom of the hill.

He cursed angrily. _Why had Hephaistion done that? He could be dead._ Alexander shook his head at the thought. Hephaistion couldn't possibly be dead; the young Prince simply could not survive without the friendship and love of Hephaistion.

Alexander threaded his body through the many trees that obscured his path of getting to Hephaistion. Fifteen minutes passed and he finally set foot on flat ground, Alexander couldn't tell for sure but had a deepening feeling that this was indeed the bottom of the steep incline. "Hephaistion!" he called again, and after receiving no answer, he felt his heart sink dismally.

Sticking his chin up, he set his jaw. He would not lose Hephaistion, not today; he simply refused to do so. "Don't worry Hephaistion, I'll find you," Alexander whispered into the air, letting the cool rain cascade down his face.

As The Prince trudged through the mud and rain, his right eye caught something off to the side of where he was standing. He turned towards it, and walked cautiously. "Hephaistion!" he called again, after realizing the object was his missing friend.

He stopped horrified at the sight in front of him. There lay a limp Hephaistion, his face was resting against the rock that had stopped him from rolling forward. Crimson blood pooled the young boy's head, the once sun bleached blond hair was splotched with a dull red. His legs were lying at odd angles, and his shoulder was no doubt dislocated. Now Alexander was fighting not to empty the contents of his stomach on the ground beside him.

After getting over the shock at the sight of his friend, he quickly ran over to him and rolled him over. Blood completely covered Hephaistion's handsome face. "Oh, Hephaistion," Alexander gasped. Using his fingers, the Prince wiped away some of the blood from the wound. He inhaled sharply at the deep gash that was bleeding freely.

Fighting the urge not to smack himself in the head for not paying more attention to the palace doctor, he lifted one of Hephaistion's eyelids and winced at how large the young boys' pupils were. He let the eyelid fall back into its original position.

_I have to set his shoulder, _Alexander's mind screamed out as he realized that the shoulder was the only thing he knew how to set. Hephaistion would have to wait until a real physician saw him to fix the rest of his broken limbs.

After groaning at the pain his friend was going to be in when he woke, if he ever would. Alexander looked up towards the dark sky and frowned whispering, "Oh gods, why couldn't you have let us be this day." Turing his head back down to Hephaistion he latched onto his friends arm and yanked downward. The loud grinding then pop assured him that the bone had been put back into its socket.

Alexander had been relieved when Hephaistion had flinched in pain and groaned, but frowned deeper when he went back to being still and quiet. "I suppose I'll have to carry you out of here Hephaistion," Alexander mumbled.

Carefully, Alexander lifted his friend and carried him like a mother would carry her helpless child with one arm under the neck and one behind the knees. The Prince found himself feeling a little giddy at the fact that Hephaistion's beautiful head was lolling against his chest and shoulder. "When I find us somewhere to stay for a while Hephaistion, I'll take better care of your wounds," Alexander told the unconscious boy.

TBC . . . Reviews are welcome and appreciated! Thank You.


	2. Memories

Thank you all for your kind reviews, I would reply to them, but I'm on the go! So the beginning of the next chapter will have my responses to the first chapter, and the end of the chapter will have the review responses for the second chapter!

Beware that in this chapter, my portrayal of King Phillip is slightly 'soft' but I may change that as the time goes on . . .

Enjoy:

* * *

Alexander guessed that he had been cavorting around the damned woods for over and hour, and still hadn't found shelter for himself and Hephaistion. The seemingly small task had proven to be most difficult for the young Prince. Not to mention Hephaistion hadn't come around yet or shown any signs of doing so anytime soon, helping to worry the troubled Prince even more.

"Zeus, please spare me of your own damnable pride and lead me to an abandoned cave where I can care for my dear friends wounds, and get out of this horrible rain," Alexander begged with his face tilted towards the sky. Suddenly a lightening bolt shone clearly through the dark clouds and pointed in the direction of Northeast. "Many thanks."

The Prince trudged onward on the path that the lightening bolt had just given and hoped that Zeus wasn't playing a cruel joke on him. "See Hephaistion, we'll be out of this dreary rain in but a few minutes," Alexander spoke again to the unconscious man.

Sure enough, it only took ten minutes to find the heavily vine obscured, hidden cave that jutted out of the rock made hill. The entrance looked less welcoming then the entire hill.

After carefully laying Hephaistion on the ground he began checking you young friend's wounds. There were many lacerations that covered Hephaistion's body, though blood loss was minimal in those areas. Alexander had checked over all of Hephaistion's limbs and found his left wrist to be broken and what was most likely a shattered right leg, but the head wound he friend wore was growing more worrisome.

"Open your eyes for me, my dear friend," Alexander demanded in a soft tone. He cringed when he got no reaction from Hephaistion. "Now is not the time to be stubborn Hephaistion," Alexander joked, trying to make himself feel better by talking to the young boy.

"You know, you were very lucky that your not dead, you could have easily been killed by that fall . . . I could have easily killed by that fall. My dear Hephaistion, why did you do that? Why?" Alexander asked, knowing fully that the reason his young friend had saved him is the same reason he would have done the same for Hephaistion. Love.

Alexander would have made a fire to warm Hephaistion up, but all the wood was undoubtedly wet. The most he could do for his young friend was cuddle up against his shivering body and offer body heat. And he did so by snuggling up behind Hephaistion and wrapping his right arm protectively around the boys' chest. "Don't worry Hephaistion, people are looking for us, we'll be out of this mess soon," Alexander promised as he closed his eyes to rest.

"Mmmm," a hoarse voice moaned. Alexander snapped his eyes opened and gazed down to Hephaistion. The icy blue eyes were gazing around confusedly, unable to control how they moved at the moment.

"Hephaistion?" Alexander asked softly, almost afraid that he was dreaming.

"Alex . . . ander? What's going on . . ." Hephaistion's unfamiliar weak voice asked. The last thing he remembered was Alexander and himself trying to find shelter from the rain, and the Alexander had slipped, then . . . "Alexander . . . are you alright?" he asked with his voice hopelessly slurred.

Alexander breathed a sigh of relief, his friend was speaking, hopefully that meant that the blow to the head his friend took wasn't as bad as he had initially thought. Though he rolled his eyes at Hephaistion's back when he asked if he was alright, it was just like Hephaistion to make sure the Prince was alright before himself. _No wonder I fell in love with him, _Alexander thought ruefully.

"I am fine my dear Hephaistion, you saved me from falling to my death, but your bravery almost cost you your own life . . . almost cost _me_ your life," Alexander whispered as he unconsciously pulled Hephaistion against him tighter. "What hurts my love?"

"I think it would take much less time to tell you what _doesn't_ hurt," Hephaistion spoke in a low haggard voice. _Let's see, my left arm is on fire from my shoulder to the tips of my fingers, coupling with my back that is currently on fire. My right leg feels as if someone had tried to guy it with a spoon. My head feels as if it had been slammed against a wall over and over and over and over and over and over. _"Alexander, everything hurts," Hephaistion whimpered as his nerve endings that were once numb came to join the fun.

After Alexander told Hephaistion of all the wounds he expected the young man to have, the two boys cuddled close, hoping to warm themselves up in each other's embrace. It was dark outside and the rain hadn't let up in the least, there was no way they were going to be found until the next sun, which was hours away.

"Sleep Hephaistion," Alexander cooed as he used the back of his fingers to stroke Hephaistion's cold cheek. He watched slightly amused as Hephaistion rolled his eyes. But as the minutes passed, the young boys eyes began to flutter shut. Alexander knew Hephaistion was asleep when his body went deftly limp in his arms, and the slightly labored breathing evened out.

Now all the two had to do was wait. _Wait, _Alexander thought unpleasantly. _There is no time to wait. Hephaistion will catch his death out here, we are both wet and cold, we'll be lucky if we don't get some horrible illness._

Birds chirping pleasantly were what brought Alexander back to consciousness, and it was then that he realized it had stopped raining. He jerked up, and was instantly angry at himself for falling asleep when he was supposed to be watching for any sign of curious animals, or the deterioration of Hephaistion's condition.

The young Prince looked down and looked for any signs of distress or anything different about his young friend. It appeared that Hephaistion had rolled over the night before because he was now facing Alexander.

Alexander placed his hand on the sleeping boy's cheek, and with a surprising yelp he jerked his hand back. Hephaistion was burning up with fever. Fear stung at the Prince, and he quickly maneuvered Hephaistion's body so his head was resting against Alexander's chest. "Can you hear me Hephaistion?" Alexander asked. He didn't even recognize his own voice; it was weak and full of worry.

"Hmm?" Hephaistion's weak voice mumbled. He was more tired than he had ever remembered being in his twelve years of life. Now someone was trying to interrupt the chance of him quieting his tiredness.

"You have a fever my dear friend," Alexander explained. He looked towards the entrance of the cave. He thanked Helios for the light the sun gave; he was a god to be remembered in the two boy's time of need. "Do you think with my assistance you can walk?" The Prince knew that his father's General's were looking for him, and he highly doubted that the group had even stopped to rest last night even in the horrible whether. Certainly the General's would not find the two boy's shelter, and would likely overpass them, they'd have to go out in the open and call for help.

"Yes Alexander, I can walk . . . take my hand and help me up, then we can depart." Hephaistion grimaced as Alexander pulled him to his feet. When Hephaistion put weight on his right leg, it immediately protested and crumbled beneath him. He was just about to make contact with the stony ground when strong arms wrapped around his torso to stop his descent.

Blue eyes locked with brown ones and they stared intently at each other. "I am never going hunting with you again Alexander," Hephaistion promised trying to lighten the quiet void between the two friends.

"That is, if I can't convince you otherwise my dear Hephaistion," Alexander smiled broadly. He slung an arm underneath Hephaistion's knees and his other arm behind the blue eyed boy's back and lifted.

"Alexander, put me down! I can walk, I do not need to be carried like a child . . . besides what would it look like if a royal _Prince_ were to be seen carrying a boy that is considered lower than dirt," Hephaistion ranted as Alexander carried him from the cave.

"Firstly Hephaistion, I would carry you across Macedonia if I had to. Secondly you are right, you're not a child but you are acting like one, and you are injured so you'll have to favor me. Thirdly my dear friend, I could rule the free world and still want to carry you like a harmless baby, besides I could just order you to do as your told and this wouldn't even be and issue," Alexander spoke cockily.

Hephaistion snickered angrily at Alexander's last statement, but remained quiet anyways. He then wrapped his arm around the Princes neck. "Fine Alexander, I will favor you this once, but it shall be the only time I will do so!" He spoke with extra vigor.

Alexander walked for miles with Hephaistion splayed across his arms. He hoped deeply that they were not lost; nothing looked that same before the storm, so he couldn't figure out which direction his home was. He looked down to his companion hoping to ask for guidance on to where they should trudge next.

The delicate eyelids were concealed, hiding the bright blue irises, and the Prince fought a war with his heart as he contemplated whether to wake the sleeping boy or let him rest. The choice was made for him when Hephaistion stirred in his arms, and very slowly the intoxicating blue eyes were awoken.

"How was your rest my friend?" Alexander asked the yawning boy.

"Does it matter Alexander?" Hephaistion's voice was harsher than he had intended it to be, but he continued. "I want to be asleep in a bed where I'd be warm, and where the rain could not touch me."

The young Prince sighed heavily; as he wished they were home too. He knew that Hephaistion was getting sick and he couldn't help but feel responsible for hurting the young lad. "I know Hephaistion, but I'm sure that either I will find Macedonia or my father's Generals will find us. . ." he was interrupted by a strangely familiar voice.

"Alexander?" the voice bellowed deeply.

Alexander shook his head, thinking that the voice had been within his own mind. "Alexander!" the voice called again and the young Prince knew it was real.

"I am here!" he called anxiously. "Hephaistion they have found us!" he spoke excitedly. Now his dear Hephaistion would get the help that he needed so badly. When his young friend did not answer him he glanced down. Hephaistion was softly snoring, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Alexander!" King Phillip spoke happily as he rode on his horse into the clearing where his son was standing.

"Father," Alexander greeted with a slight nod of his head. He watched as his father eyed his mudded and wet clothing and then down at the bundle that was wrapped so tightly within his arms.

"What has happened to Hephaistion?" the King asked. He had gotten quite fond of the other blond boy. He'd stayed at the palace with Alexander while his father was away on conquests for Macedonia.

"He pushed me out of the way when I nearly fell down a steep foothill. He took the fall . . . he smacked his head forehead on a boulder, he's injured badly," Alexander gave the explanation.

When more horse hooves sounded near, King Phillip changed the direction of his attention and called out, "Cleitus! I have found my son."

With ferocity of a youth, Cleitus and his honey brown horse with the noble name of Anker tore into the clearing. "Thank the Gods," he breathed.

"Hephaistion is injured my good friend, we must make haste back to the palace," King Phillip spoke ferociously. "Alexander, after I get on Okoth hand me Hephaistion and you will ride with Cleitus."

Alexander did what he was told, but did it rather grudgingly. He did not want to let go of the warmth that was his dear Hephaistion. Then the four companions made they're way back towards the Macedonian palace.

_End Flashback._

"I still remember when I awoke Alexander," Hephaistion gasped out before a coughing attack ravaged his ill body. "Many people were cluttered around me; I had never felt more miserable in my entire life . . . with the exception of now. You held my hand all through that horrible doctor's inspection, and your father sat beside me, with Cleitus down at my feet."

Alexander smiled at the memory. "I remember when he told me to hold you down after you began ailing. You had many broken bones, and a nasty head wound as I remember, though that little adventure we went on wasn't the last one was it?"

"I had often wished you would forget about all of the other little . . . _trips_ we had," Hephaistion chuckled.

"What did my father call us again? Oh yes, the terrible twosome. And that name has served us well and true over the years hasn't it," Alexander laughed heartily with his lifetime friend. "You can't leave me now my dear Hephaistion; we have such a long road ahead of us. We will rewrite the stars if we have to, fate will not steal the man that my heart belongs to."

Alexander was at his wits end. He would make a deal with Hades if he must. Hephaistion would not be taken from him this day or any other for a long time.

For hours he had watched is loves health deteriorated in front of his eyes. Hephaistion's skin had gone from the beautiful bronze to a dull gray pallor, with a shiny sheen of sweat given off by the fever the man was sporting. Every now and then, Hephaistion would be locked in a convulsion and Alexander would ease the pain by rubbing his chest.

"I will not lose you my dear Hephaistion," Alexander promised the now sleeping man.

* * *

TBC . . . (Who knows . . . fate may be in for a rude awakening) 


	3. Playing With Love

Thank you all again for your kind reviews!

Responses for the first chapter of reviews:

**koalared: I do believe you'll have to wait and see if I choose to rewrite history . . . (I absolutely hated it when Hephaistion passed away! I'm glad you like the story!**

**Queendel: Thanks! I love doing flashbacks for stories like these, and thismovie has much of Alexander's and Hephaistion's childhood a secret, so I thought I'd give them a backround. Thanks for reviewing.**

**guardqueen22: Thanks and watch for more chapters!**

**Baliansword: I know that I'm evil when it comes to harming Hephaistion, but I do enjoy it when Alexander comes to his rescue. It's true that they are soulmates, they belong together, and I'm willing to go over fates head to change some things. Thanks for the sweet review!**

**Moon71: I do believe that you can change fate if your heart is true enough, and I think Alexander will see this too . . .Grins Thanks for the review . . . I do love your work so I was happy to see that you upon many other magnificent authors had reviewed my story!**

**Elithraniel: Like I always say, an injured Hephaistion, is great Hephaistion! (Besides, Alexander must save his soulmate)**

**CoralDawn: Ecbatana hold many secrets, you never know what may happen within the safe haven. I'm glad you liked that line, I didn't even notice that it could hold a deeper meaning . . . I'll have to see about incorperating that into the story . . . Checks chapters**

**angstman: Thanks, and I'll see what I can do!**

**Thank you all again:**

**Enjoy Chapter Three:**

* * *

Alexander awoke the next morning and realized that sleeping sitting up wasn't the best of decisions he had ever made due to the fact that his lower back was on fire. He grunted and shifted his body so he could watch his dear Hephaistion, but to his utter horror, the man was gone. 

"Hephaistion?" Alexander called worriedly. He was at his feet quicker then two men on a rampage. The room was empty, so he would have no one telling him that his love had gone for a walk or some ludicrous lie. "Hephaistion where are you?" he shouted.

"Do not fret Alexander, I am merely gazing out upon the world beneath us," Hephaistion's soft voice flittered in from the area of the balcony.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Alexander rushed to the curtains that masked the view of outside and stepped onto the stone beside his Hephaistion. "What are you doing out here Hephaistion? You nearly scared me to death! Come inside before you catch your dea . . . Hephaistion, come inside you are far too weak to be out here," Alexander spoke grimly.

"Isn't it beautiful Alexander?" Hephaistion asked in childish wonderment. Every time he had ever stepped out onto this ledge, the sight before him had always left him breathless with the lights and the colors. Then every so often he'd trap thoughts of Alexander in his mind, such as how he looked . . . how he felt . . . how he sounded . . . and even how he tasted. "It reminds me of you. So beautiful. When you think you can take it and hold it within your grasp, you realize that it's far too great to ever dream of holding. Then there are those moments where I am too afraid to hold you, thinking that I may spoil your beauty . . ." Hephaistion babbled only to be cut off by his dear King.

"Don't say such things Hephaistion, for you can never spoil my beauty. If anything I would spoil yours," Alexander spoke truthfully. It was now that Alexander realized maybe Hephaistion was delusional; the man certainly was acting as if he was.

Hephaistion's condition was no better than it was a few hours or even a day ago. To put his friend's appearance lightly, Alexander thought Hephaistion looked like death warmed over. Gray skin, blue tinged lips, dark circles around the once vibrant eyes, accompanied with shivers that wracked the helpless body, and the figure was slimming incredibly quickly. Time was running thin.

"Do you remember Alexander? When we were boys after I horribly beat you at the wrestling tournament and you said you never wanted to see me again? That you'd rather give your heart to a woman than a cheater at the wrestling arts? I do. I remember when you pretended to fall in love with . . . what was her name again? Adara? Who knew that when you got me jealous that I'd find a woman to do the same for you? Oh now I remember, Adara and Calantha, both of them were such beautiful girls," Hephaistion smiled as he spoke.

"Aye, that I do remember Hephaistion. It was one of the most horrible months of my entire life," Alexander chuckled deeply at the particular memory Hephaistion had chosen to remember.

_Flashback:_

The shouts sounded so loudly it was hard to concentrate. The crowd was screaming one name, "Alexander! Alexander! Alexander!"

Naturally the fourteen-year-old Prince was competing against his lifetime friend Hephaistion. He was more than nervous for the fact that Hephaistion had a knack for showing no mercy. Now he wished that his other friends would have done they're best against him while they were training, because now he felt a smidgen unprepared.

"Nervous Alexander?" Hephaistion's cool voice flittered in beside him.

"Of course not Hephaistion, Princes don't get _nervous_," the blond boy exclaimed. He'd be damned if he let Hephaistion know that he was horrified to step out in the ring with the sun-bleached blond. It wasn't that he was afraid of being injured, it was that he was afraid of being embarrassed in front of his father and mother, not to mention the hundreds of citizens that were sitting jovially in they're seats.

"Now introducing, Prince Alexander!" a deep voice bellowed and the crowd erupted in screams, shouts, and declarations of his name.

Alexander took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtain that was effectively hiding where he stood. He raised his hands in a friendly gesture towards the crowd as they hollered and bellowed they're praise. His eyes instantly locked with his father's uninjured eye and he winced at the glare that the almighty King gave him.

"And now introducing his opponent, Hephaistion Amyntor." The bleach blond walked out from behind where Alexander was previously standing. He made his way to the center of the dirt graph and ignored the crowds loud booing.

Standing face to face, the boys bent they're bodies at the knees and gripped each other's shoulders. "Good fortune _Prince_ Alexander," Hephaistion spoke. He hid a smile at the angry snicker Alexander gave him at the mention of the title, 'Prince'

"May the best wrestler win," Alexander clinched his teeth shut as he spoke the words.

"Oh, I intend to Alexander," Hephaistion jested before the loud bell sounded off and the boys were given permission to begin.

The two boys circled around each other as a hunter would do his prey. Alexander made the first move by rushing forward and twisting his legs underneath Hephaistion's.

The move caught the young sun-bleached blond by surprise, but he quickly got his momentum back and tipped Alexander off balance. The move worked and Alexander began tilting forward, giving Hephaistion the perfect angle to throw Alexander over his arched head; and he did so with grace and energy. The 'oomph' sound that Alexander gave as he contacted the ground made Hephaistion's win all the more sweet.

"The winner!" the announcer called as he lifted Hephaistion's right arm into the air. To Hephaistion's surprise the crowd cheered for him, and called his name, so he nodded and turned around to see if his dear Alexander was alright. When he realized that the young Prince had fled, he wrenched his arm free to go and find him.

Hephaistion knew to go and check Alexander's room; the boy had often hidden himself there when he was in a foul mood. "Alexander?" Hephaistion asked after he knocked on the door and received now answer. He heard the sniffled come from inside and knew he had found the Prince. "Alexander open the door," the young boy begged.

"Go away," the muffled reply spoke deeply. "I wish to be alone."

Hephaistion rolled his eyes as he had done so many times in the past and pushed on the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked, and nothing barricading the door closed. "Alexander," Hephaistion scolded, "Do not hide yourself away from the world, it was only a wrestling match."

"Oh what would you know Hephaistion," Alexander blared as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Everyone saw . . . everyone knows I'm weak now. Did you see the look on my fathers face when I lost? The disappointment! Did you see my mothers face? Did you see the look of disapproval on her face too?"

Hephaistion rushed to his friend's side hoping to comfort him, but Alexander pushed him away then pointing to the door yelled, "Get out Hephaistion, this is all your fault, I should have known better than to give my heart away to a . . . a _boy_, I am better off with a woman, a beautiful woman Hephaistion. I never want to see you again! Get out!"

The sun-bleached blond could swear that he heard his heart shatter with the hateful words Alexander had just testified to. "Alexander . . ." Hephaistion began.

"Get out Hephaistion! Don't you get it? I don't love you anymore, leave my sight!" Alexander screamed as he grabbed Hephaistion by the arm and threw him towards the open door. He shoved the horrified blue eyed boy out the opening and slammed the door shut.

As tears trailed down Hephaistion's cheeks, and he stared at the closed door with venom, he vowed to never love a man again especially one named Alexander. "If that is what you wish Alexander then you can have yourself a woman, but I will not stand by and be alone in my grief, for I will too find a woman," Hephaistion whispered to the closed door.

_Two evenings later:_

Hephaistion had only seen Alexander at the lessons with Aristotle, and he was thankful for that. He had been informed that Alexander had been spending a lot of his time after the wrestling tournament with a beautiful young girl named Adara.

With gorgeous strait black hair, and startling honey colored eyes who would reject her? Well Alexander had done so in the past. He'd given her excuses so he and Hephaistion could hide away together, but now he was returning her advances. But Hephaistion refused to be bitter, he'd just be by himself for a while . . . maybe for all eternity.

He'd spent his day with Aristotle, trying to forget how cold Alexander was, and how he had left a gaping hole in his heart. The feast for his success at the tournament was tonight, and he still had no woman to escort to the dining hall. He knew he could not go if he had no one to chauffeur and parade around. Alexander had enjoyed making him jealous and he would not let that happen tonight. The Prince would have Adara on his arm, they would most likely be all over each other . . . he simply could not watch it happen without having a reinforcement.

"Hephaistion, he'll get over it soon enough!" Aristotle assured. He knew the look of utter desperation on the young blondes face. "But since it seems that Alexander will hold on to this for longer than expected, I have found someone for you to escort tonight."

Hephaistion gaped at the man in shock. What was the old man's view of beautiful was probably the most hideous girl in the world compared to Adara. He stopped himself when he realized the words he had just spoken. _What is wrong with you Hephaistion? You've never cared about looks, women are beautiful in they're own way if not frontal or physical. _"Really Aristotle?" Hephaistion asked in mild interest.

"Come here Calantha," Aristotle called. A young woman with flowing blond hair walked out onto the patio towards the teacher and student. She bowed respectfully to Aristotle, and then lifted her head for Hephaistion to see her face.

Hephaistion smiled at her when she blushed. She was beautiful, with dimmed blue eyes and a light face. "Hello Calantha," Hephaistion greeted as he stuck out his hand for her to take. When he took her hand in his, the young woman smiled. "Would you mind accompanying me to the feast tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"I would love to," Calantha accepted. "Would you mind escorting me on a walk?" she asked hopefully. She would never admit it to Hephaistion, but she had had a crush on him for many years. His beautiful eyes, lovely hair, broad shoulders, bright smile, accompanied his intellectual and sweet attitude warmed her heart many times.

Hephaistion accepted her offer with a small nod. _Maybe this won't be so bad,_ he thought happily. _She does seem . . . intriguing. _

_The feast:_

Hephaistion walked into the large room with the lovely Calantha on his arm. He'd never imagined for a woman to be so . . . smart. On they're walk into the groves; the two had shared numerous conversations about life, love, and everything in between.

His heart fluttered at the look of shock that shone clearly on Alexander's handsome face when he and Calantha had been introduced to the room. He looked absolutely handsome in his pleated chiton. Adara was at the Princes side clinging to him as if he would dissolve into nothing. It bothered Hephaistion, he still deeply loved Alexander but his heart had been shattered by the Prince, and the only man he thought he could fully trust.

"Come Hephaistion," Calantha said as she pulled him to they're assigned seats. Unfortunately they're seat were right next to Alexander and Adara. Hephaistion reluctantly took his seat next to Adara, and Calantha sat on his right. Boy, girl, boy, girl, was the order of the room.

"Hephaistion, I am so excited for our romantic picnic tomorrow," Calantha bellowed loudly for all the other girls who favored Hephaistion to hear. She knew there was competition, and she'd fight for Hephaistion.

"As well as I," Hephaistion blushed. He did not want anyone to know about the two's plans for the next afternoon. He glanced up to see Alexander's friends giving him looks of confusion at his sudden interest in someone other than Alexander.

The night went on without a hitch. Everyone seemed to be merry in they're indulgence of heavily diluted wine, while others were basking in the taste of strong potent wine. Hephaistion himself had decided to indulge himself in the stronger wine, and the fact that Alexander wasn't even drinking from his flask. _He had chosen to stay sober throughout the night? That wasn't like him, _Hephaistion thought.

Before he could stop himself, Hephaistion had indulged fully within the wine, drinking until too intoxicated to walk. "Ooops," he giggled as he fell once again on the journey back to his room. Calantha sighed and lifted him back onto his feet, placing her hands around his torso to prevent another meeting of the floor. She was intending on spending the night with him.

"I'll take him from here," Alexander spoke from behind her. He'd seen Hephaistion's contact with the ground and sighed. When his . . . 'friend' had entered the dining hall with the young woman, he had felt a stab of jealousy, and it had not gone away during the night as he watched the girl caress him and fondle him. He had considered driving himself into a drinking binge to drown out the sorrow, but had held back just in case he was needed to stop this 'Calantha' from taking his Hephaistion to bed.

"That's quite alright my Prince, it's not much further," Calantha told him. When a sudden dead weight fell into her arms she looked to Hephaistion and saw that he had passed out in her arms. "Oh my, it seems that he has had a little too much to drink tonight."

Alexander stepped forward and picked Hephaistion up like a child. Hephaistion hated it when Alexander had done this to him so many times in the past. "I will drag his carcass back to his room," Alexander told her fiercely. He was not going to let this girl take Hephaistion back to his room, gods only know what she'd do to him while he was awake, but he was completely vulnerable while passed out.

Calantha bowed politely and walked away.

After situating Hephaistion on the bed he sighed and watched the peaceful expression Hephaistion's face held. "Oh Hephaistion, I don't know what to do without you," he whispered. "Maybe you really have fallen out of love with me," he spoke again as he brushed his fingers across Hephaistion's cheek.

* * *

**TBC . . . (Next chapter includes Alexander's night of watching over his Hephaistion while in his drunken stupor)**

**Responses for Chapter Two:**

**Baliansword: I think that it's part of Alexander's charm to refuse to let Hephaistion go, so I'm glad that you caught that : D I hoped you liked this chapters flashback scene as well! Thanks for the review!**

**CoralDawn: The thirdchapter does have a little of Ecabanta, though it does not mention specifically. And thanks for thesweet review!**

**Queendel: I love the two stubborn men (part of they're appeal I suppose) I'll see if I can convince fate to let Hephaistion slide Grins evily I'm really glad that you liked King Phillip, I was kinda worried that he was out of character . . . it's just that I haven't seen many stories where he actually cares! Thanks for your review!**

**guardqueen22: Thanks! I thought it would fit, ya know Zues being the suspected father of Alexander (you have to have a little of the gods in a story right? he he he) I thought the title 'terrible twosome' fit the boy's well too! Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks all! Stay tuned for Chapter four!**


	4. Reminisce

Thank you all for your amazing reviews:D

Baliansword: I'm glad you liked it! Oh and I loved when you wrote "Alexander the Great was never conquered, except by Hephaestion's thighs." I laughed so hard. I hope that you like this chapter.

parisad: Thank you so much for the kind review. I'm glad that you liked the flashback's, I suppose I have always wondered what the boys childhood was like . . . so I put my imagination to the test.

guardqueen22: I'm glad that you like the flashbacks! People do weird things when they're in love . . . which in this case, the boys choose women. ;D

Queendel: I suppose that I've always imagined Alexander as being the type to be a sore loser . . . he, he, he. It seems that now Hephaistion is giving his dear Alexander a little bit of his own medicine ; )

Adsagsona: I do love to imagine what it would have been like to see the two men interact with each other over the years . . . and I'm glad that you like how the story is going- whether it's back to their childhood or their love as they were older (we never know). Thanks for the review!

CoralDawn: I'm so happy that you liked the scene in Ecbatana! And you can't have a story without the quarrels of lovers right? ; D Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

Tionsbabe: Yay, it's here so you can read what Alexander does to take care of his drunken Hephaistion. I'm really glad that you have liked the previous chapters, and I hope you enjoy this one too. Thank you so much for the wonderful review.

moon71: I do think that Alexander would have been that way, if I were to have ever met him (sore loser.) Oh you were sweet enough to review at work? Well here is the fourth chapter and sorry for the delay!

And now I present to you . . . Chapter four!

Enjoy:

* * *

Alexander had never remembered Hephaistion getting so drunk, even during the many years they had spent together. Sure Hephaistion would indulge himself now and then, but this time he had surpassed any amount the Prince had seen him consume.

The Prince had sat next to his beloved for a few hours when the young bleach blonde showed signs of coming around. "Ale . . . Ale . . . Alexander, wha' are you doing here you hate me," the boy slurred helplessly as if he were an innocent child.

Sighing deeply, Alexander brushed a lock of Hephaistion's unruly hair out of his line of vision. "I don't hate you Hephaistion," he spoke knowing that it wouldn't matter in the morning, for Hephaistion would still have a hangover and would have forgotten they're conversation by then.

"Liar," Hephaistion giggled as he sat up. His eyes wandered around the room and landed on a wine pitcher. "Oooh, but a drink sounds so nice right now," his voice obscured by the slurring. He got to his feet and began to stride across the room; he was more than displeased when strong arms caught him around the torso.

"You've had more than enough to drink Hephaistion and you will be doing nothing of the sort for a _very long time_," Alexander spoke deeply in Hephaistion's ear.

Hephaistion wriggled within the strong boy's arms, trying to extricate himself from the dead grip. "Just one more drink . . . Alexa n-- _My Prince_," Hephaistion growled out. He shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts.

"Let's get you back into bed Hephaistion." Alexander kept his hold on his dear friend as he turned around and began ushering the drunken boy to the bed.

"Alexander," Hephaistion's suddenly weak voice called out in a pained voice.

"What is it Hephaistion? What is wrong?" Alexander had asked right before Hephaistion went lax, and the Prince was forced to loosen his hold on the dead weight of his friend. He went down with Hephaistion and whispered soothing words into his lover's ear as the drunken blond vomited all over the floor, then began to pitch forward as his half-conscious thoughts left him.

Alexander sighed heavily as Hephaistion's blond head lolled about his chest. What was he going to do now? He had made such a mess of things, and over what? A wrestling tournament. Now the young Prince groaned in recognition of his damnable pride.

"Oh Gods, I am such a fool," he began. "How could I possibly save both of our hearts anymore pain?" Alexander finished with his head tilted towards the ceiling with fresh tears rolling steadily down his face.

After Alexander got his bearings back, he sat content with his companion in his lap. He'd cherish the time that he was going to have with Hephaistion tonight, even if Hephaistion wasn't going to be aware of his presence. But he could make it a little more comfortable, so he twisted his body to the left, and half dragged his friend across the floor, so he could lean up against the side of the bed and still hold Hephaistion.

"I do not know of what depths of this world I will have to venture across, to win your heart back Hephaistion, but I will," Alexander whispered softly as he brought his fingers through the bleached-blonds hair.

_The next morning:_

As Hephaistion came into awareness he began to notice some oddities about his current situation. _Last night ah yes, lesson learned to never drink strait wine again, always water it down to prevent drunken stupor. He'd been drinking merrily, secretly watching the fuming Prince and then . . . he was in his room? How did that happen?_ _The last person he was with . . . Calantha. _Hephaistion squirmed at the last acknowledgment. Had he done something with her?

He was lying against someone, and this someone was warm and quite comfortable. Whoever it was, they were definitely familiar and he deeply hoped that it wasn't Calantha, but who else could it be? Then it hit him as he took a deep breath and his nostrils filled with the familiar scent of . . . "Alexander?" his scratchy voice called out.

The warmth shifted, and then jerked violently. Reflexes like a cat, yup, it was Alexander. "Phaistion?" the normally strong voice slurred after being broken out of his dream.

Hephaistion's mind was reeling at the many questions that engrossed his mind, but he picked the one that he wondered the most, "Wha' are you doing here?" He felt Alexander shift again underneath him and knew that the Prince was trying to think of a suitable answer.

Finally a grunt, "You drank yourself into oblivion last night Hephaistion . . . that _girl_ Calantha was bent on taking you to bed herself. I suppose you probably would have preferred her over me, but I intercepted her . . . you know, just in case," Alexander spoke in a tone daring Hephaistion to question his judgment.

The bleach blond hid his smile as he gained enough courage to open his eyes. _Was Alexander sorry, what does this mean?_ "Alexander, what are you doing? What does this mean?"

Alexander sighed. "Hephaistion I know I was acting like a child, but can you blame me . . ."

Hephaistion barred his teethand was at his feet in seconds. "Yes Alexander, I can blame you! You acted like a child yes! Then you gave your heart to Adara and you think you have any right to come back here and expect everything to get better, you even said that you didn't love me," he shouted.

Now Alexander was at his feet. "Hephaistion, I was embarrassed okay? I was humiliated, and I said things because I had hurt my pride. If I didn't love you, do you honestly think I would be here right now? Do you think I would have cared if Calantha had taken you to bed?" Alexander defended. He knew he had gotten his point across when Hephaistion clamped his mouth shut. "I _never _gave her my heart, you stole those years ago."

Suddenly Hephaistion's legs felt weak and he let his body fall uselessly to the ground. The words that were just spoken in such truth had left his legs like jelly and Alexander was at his side in seconds, making sure that he was okay.

Even then, he couldn't find the words to tell Alexander. He'd often dreaded the times when himself and Alexander would undoubtedly fight. This was inevitable, he knew that they'd fight over many minuscule things during they're lives, whether it's over a woman, or a tournament, and even Alexander's mother. Could all be forgiven?

"I'm sorry Hephaistion, for everything I have done to hurt you," the Prince whispered into his ear. Hephaistion didn't hold back this smile. Yes, all could be forgiven, because their love was not like many others, for the love they share is pure and undaunted.

"I forgive you Alexander," Hephaistion told the Prince. "You really stayed with me all night?" he asked. "When your mother finds out, she's going to have a fit. You'll be lucky to see that light of day again." He heard the soft chuckle and felt the light kisses on his earlobe and then as they began trailing down his neck.

_The Afternoon:_

The lessons begun, and the fact that two boy's were missing didn't evade the elderly teachers attention. It was only when he was asked about it did he answer.

"Aristotle," Cassander's juvenile voice boomed behind him.

From his spot on the large rock, he twisted his body around to glance at the long brown haired boy. "What is it Cassander," the melancholy voice sprang angelically through the air.

"Why have we started without Alexander and Hephaistion?" the childish wonderment was evident in the way the question was asked. It was Aristotle's hint to know that the boy had known why, he just simply loved acknowledging that he knew more about Alexander and Hephaistion's situation then all the other boys.

"I am afraid that they are still . . . a bit put out from last nights wine, I'm sure that they'll be joining us tomorrow," he tried to explain without being obvious. He knew he had failed in that task when his pupils began laughing.

Aristotle couldn't help but laugh with them, and he turned his head towards the sky and whispered, "Finally Alexander has someone to help him get his head out of his ass; his pride could be his downfall, but Hephaistion will be there with him if it happens."

The sky glimmered in recognition of the old man's words and he knew he had been heard. "Alright class, we shall talk about Apollo, tell me about him."

* * *

Alexander held Hephaistion's hand as the two laughed. They had ventured back inside during the middle of memory after Hephaistion had admitted to his exhaustion. 

"I still can't believe how angry Adara and Calantha had been when we told them to leave us alone," Alexander reminisced.

Hephaistion laughed and nodded his head slightly from its position on the fluffy blue pillow. "I still never got over how red Calantha's face had turned when she found out that I went with you on that picnic instead of her."

"That shade was definitely unique," Alexander agreed. "But what a beautiful color it was indeed."

The light mood was shattered and forgotten quickly and the King's heart fell into the pit of his stomach as Hephaistion was pulled head long into another convulsion. His lifetime friend, companion, and lover, arched his back in an action to alleviate some of the pain. Alexander cringed as the pressure in his hand increased tenfold as Hephaistion squeezed it for comfort. When the strangled cry left his friend Alexander could no longer hold back his tears and let them fall freely down his face.

"I am alright now Alexander," Hephaisiton wheezed as the convulsion let the man out of its grasp.

"Nay my dear Hephaistion," Alexander said before kissing the top of the sick man's hand. "You are the farthest thing from being alright."

Life had seemingly stopped for the two men. There would be no dealings of a King, only dealings of a man in love who is dangerously close to losing his companion that had held a vice grip on his heart since they were children. "You cannot leave me Hephaistion, if you fade I will follow suit," the King insisted.

Blue eyes bore into brown ones. "You have a kingdom Alexander. If I were to go . . . you would have to keep going for your people."

"You know the truth Hephaistion. My mind would want to keep going, but it would fall, and become a victim to the pain of my heart which would have shattered with your passing," Alexander spoke as he stroked Hephaistion's pale cheek.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I will not give in so easily now is it?" Hephaistion said with the confidence of a god.

Alexander nodded. He'd keep his love by his side, the god's would have to rip the man from the King's cold dead fingers before he'd let Hephaistion pass into the light.

"Your turn," Hephaistion said, effectively changing the subject. "Which memory shall we reminisce on now my dear Alexander?"

"Hmm," Alexander purred. There were so many to choose from. "Let's see, how about . . . my little fall from the famous beech tree." The King watched as Hephaistion's eyebrow shot up.

"Alexander you must really have no hope for my condition if you are willing to relive that atrocious memory." Hephaistion remembered that incident as one of the many stupid acts they had done throughout they're childhood to impress the other.

"But in telling you, I know I'm making you feel better, am I right?" Alexander asked, knowing that Hephaistion would be pleased with the memory of when his dear Alexander had been injured and not himself.

"Yes, I do suppose that I would prefer to hear your own misfortune instead of my own." Hephaistion jested. "I would have rather gone through all of the pain myself then let you. I remember how helpless you were . . ."

And so the story began.

* * *

TBC . . . in Chapter five! 


	5. Beech Tree Woods

Thank you all for your kind reviews! I am sorry that I cannot reply to them (It's 1:35 in the morning) but I'll reply in the next chapter!

Not to confuse anyone but, this chapter goes strait into the beech tree memory. We don't get to see ill Hephaistion, and King Alexander until a little later.

Enjoy:

* * *

"Alexander, be civil about this," Hephaistion begged the fuming prince. He cringed openly when his words did not calm the ailing Prince, but only infuriated him more.

"Be civil?" Alexander spat off, as if Hephaistion had just asked him to cut off a limb. "How dare she even try!" The Prince exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead. Hephaistion couldn't see it, but he was almost on the brink of tears.

The day had begun without any mishaps or vogue words, and Alexander had planned on spending the day with his beloved Hephaistion. The plans had been put on hold when a servant had come to the Prince and asked his presence in his mother's sleeping chambers. When he had gotten there, she had assaulted him with harsh words the discouraged his relationship with Hephaistion.

The two boy's day had been ruined by an old woman's bitterness of her own failure to be loved by her husband, the King. The woman had indulged herself in the act of turning Alexander away from everyone but herself. To her utter dismay, she had failed in that too.

Hephaistion stared down at his feet, he had no idea how to comfort Alexander, other than try to calm him down enough to get him to talk about the incident. "I know my dear Alexander," Hephaistion whispered as he took the blond into his arms.

Alexander smiled through bleary eyes. He tried hard to hold the tears back whenever he felt the urge to cry. The only person that had ever seen him cry intentionally was Hephaistion. He'd felt ashamed of it at first, and he had been angry at his love for it. He often whined to the other boy, telling him that their love for each other was making him soft.

"It is still early in the day Hephaistion, you should go forth to the lessons," Alexander began, as he silently hoped Hephaistion wouldn't go against him this time and go peacefully so he could get some rest.

Hephaistion fought not to roll his eyes, thinking that his Alexander was terrible at subtleties. "I suppose I should go . . . since you obviously do not wish for my companionship . . ."

"It is not that my dear friend!" Alexander defended himself. "I just wish to think over my mothers words, so know what best to use against her . . . and I wish for rest," Alexander admitted.

The blue-eyed-boy nodded his sympathy, and kissed his Prince softly on the cheek. "I know Alexander, I was only jesting, though I will miss your company today. Get some rest and I will be back to check on you later," Hephaistion told him softly.

The Prince nodded his approval. "I'll be waiting."

Once Hephaistion was out the door, and Alexander was assured that no one else would be venturing to see him, he fell down heavily upon his soft bed. "Why do you insist on punishing me mother?" Alexander directed towards the mural of his mother, painted upon the ceiling. Why she had insisted it be put there was beyond him, if anything, it frightened him, especially when he and Hephaistion were . . .

Alexander's thoughts traveled over mindless matters, and finally onto the most important matter of his heart. "My dear Hephaistion," he breathed. It bothered him when he believed of how much he didn't deserve the love of such a loyal boy . . . no . . . man. He let his eyes close, and wander over what he wished to do with Hephaistion's body when he saw him next, and smiled at the thought.

When he awoke, the sun had moved from it's previous spot in the blue sky, and he knew that his nap had only lasted for and hour and a half at best. The lesson's Aristotle would be teaching at this moment had barely even begun. _I could always show up._ Alexander shook his head of the idea, realizing that Aristotle would question him along with all the other boys except Hephaistion.

"A walk would do me good," Alexander whispered to himself. After he had changed into a plain chiton to hide his identity of Prince, he snuck through the palace to insure his independence on his journey through the beech tree woods.

As he passed numerous people he crossed paths with, he nodded his head politely in recognition of their presence. "Good morning sir . . . good morning milady," he greeted. The Prince was relieved when no one noticed who he was, and they just bowed to him and walked on.

When he finally surpassed the border of the palace he took a deep breath. "Ah freedom," he bellowed in cockiness. He'd never come this far alone, and the overwhelming feeling of accomplishment had him feeling refined.

His cockiness brought about the inkling of invincibility, and so he trudged deeper into the beech trees. He hummed songs that he had often heard his father and his kinsmen sing when they drank wine together.

The loud chirp of a bird brought the Prince's attention towards the sky. It was then that he noticed the sun had moved drastically from where it had been when he had still been stationed in his room. _The lessons would have been over quite a while ago, Hephaistion must be worried. I should head back,_ Alexander thought to himself.

He turned around, and started moving back to where he thought he had come from. Once again he began humming the merry songs he enjoyed. With his attention elsewhere, he didn't notice that he was indeed moving further away from his safe-haven instead of becoming closer.

"Great Kings . . . merry times . . . drinking wine . . . there's always time," Alexander mumbled in tune with the song. _SNAP._ Alexander's attention snapped upwards and his eyes raced around, trying to find the reason for the sudden sound. When his eyes landed upon nothing, he continued his journey thinking that the sound had been from him and no other was there.

As he kept walking, he heard more snaps. He stopped and listened intently. The Prince was not let down when more snapping could be heard, only this time it was louder and closer than before. Panic swelled within his chest, and he instinctively moved to the nearest tree and begun to climb it for protection.

When he was perched in a high branch and assured that he would not be spotted, Alexander squinted his eyes and began searching for whatever, or whoever was with him. With his ears trained, he made out the sound of footsteps, although he could not tell where they were from since everything echoed in the woods.

To his utter horror and surprise, a sharp pain shot through his arm, elicting a scream from the young Prince. His balance was thrown off, and he couldn't stop himself from tumbling to the ground that seemed miles away.

The blow to his head was fierce and unwelcome, as was the blunt force to his chest. When his arm was jostled on impact, Alexander yelled out again. Finally his body came to a stop, and the brown eyes gazed up to the darkening sky right before blackness draped itself around the boy.

"Bemes, what did you hit?" A tall, and skinny, blond man called as he walked past more beech trees. He and his cousin had decided to go hunting. They had been unfortunate in their findings until Bemes swore he heard a bird in the trees. The muscular, black haired man had pulled the bow from his back and his most trusted quiver from its pouch and shot at the seemingly still object he had seen move just moments ago. The arrow's path had held true, and hit its mark.

"A bird Dione!" Bemes exclaimed. He walked to where he had seen the supposed bird had fallen and frowned. "What the . . . oh no."

"Bemes what is wrong?" Dione asked as he came to stand beside his cousin. His eyes wandered to where Bemes had fallen and he gasped in horror. His cousin had killed a child! "Bemes what have you done? He is a child! You have killed him!"

Bemes head shook furiously. He had not killed the boy; he could see the child's chest move up and down, up and down. The boy's eyes were closed in unconsciousness. Bemes could already tell the boy had received trauma to the head from the fall, a crimson river slid down the side of his face assuring that fact. "He is not dead Dione, just wounded," he spoke as he pointed to the rising chest.

Dione kneeled down, next to Alexander and layed his hand upon the flushed cheek. His eyes stared wide open at the arrow imbedded in the boy's shoulder, and the blood that poured from it so carelessly. "What is a child doing in the woods so late in the evening? Especially unguarded?"

"Maybe he wandered away from his home," the guilt ridden Bemes offered.

Dione shook his head. "Maybe he ran away from home," he guessed. "Never the less, we shall take him home for the night, clean his wound and ask him when he awakens."

Bemes nodded and lifted the boy into his arms, being mindful of the arrow that jutted from the child's shoulder. "He is a beautiful boy, and too clean to be a servant or slave . . . perhaps from a nearby village?"

The blond shrugged his shoulders. _This boy was indeed beautiful with bronze skin and blond locks that framed his beautiful face. _"Hurry before night falls and we get lost. We can take the boy to Evangelos, he'll see to the boys wounds."

_Hephaistion's POV:_

The lessons had been incredibly boring without Alexander there to put his point of view into the matter like he always did. Not to mention, he kept receiving glares from the other boy's, making him uncomfortable under their watchful eyes. He'd told Aristotle of the situation, and the philosopher had understood.

He had ventured to Alexander's chambers to find that the Prince missing. Knowing the Princes nature to wander, he sat patiently on the bed for his loves return. Before he knew it, his eyes had slipped shut. When he woke, he felt guilt and panic flood him when he did not find Alexander safely beside him like he had so many times in the past. Alexander would have woken him if he had returned.

Rubbing his eyes, Hephaistion sat up. The sky was dark now, and Alexander was not with him, something was wrong. "Where are you Alexander?" Hephaistion asked the empty room.

He removed himself from the comfort of the bed, and went off to search for Alexander, and to tell King Phillip of his son's disappearance. He only hoped Alexander was all right, and not lying injured somewhere . . . or worse.

* * *

TBC . . . (Next chapter begins with Hephaistion . . . and you get to find out, what has become of Alexander) Beech tree segment may continue through two more chapters . . . possibly three!


	6. Worries and Sinister Plans

Hello again everyone! Thank You for the kind reviews!

Responses to Chapter Four:

Queendel: I'm glad you like the flashback's and present moments the two lovers share! I love all that mushy stuff between the couple too! Thanks so much for your kind review!

guardqueen22: All of those factors made me laugh to myself as I wrote them. Both Adara and Calantha being jealous (I myself would be! ;D) Thanks for you review.

Baliansword: I'm not heartless enough to give Hephaistion and Alexander away to different women! (At least not yet) Grins evily The convulsions were harsh, but I wanted to accentuate the point that Hephaistion is very close to the brink of death (that part in the movie made me cry)The comfort Alexander is giving his beloved is what's keeping the man here. (Not to mention Alexander would lose it if he lost Hephaistion) Like in the movie, if he had not passed away so suddenly, I think he would have become a shadow of what he used to be. Thanks for the review!

CoralDawn: Yay! You like the making up scene! Smiles triumphantly I hope you like the rest. Thanks for you review!

Here is Chapter four, and Chapter fives review responses will be at the end of this chapter!

Enjoy:

* * *

"What is wrong Hephaistion? Where is Alexander?" King Phillip asked worriedly when his son's young friend came rushing into his private meeting.

"He's missing King Phillip; I left him to go to the lessons for the day. He decided not to come today because he had a particularly bad meeting with his mother. I told him I'd be back after they were done; he wasn't in his room . . . I have searched for him everywhere, but he has not been found!" Hephaistion rambled quickly, all the while not knowing if King Phillip had caught any of the words that were free falling from his mouth.

King Phillip placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let us go look for him then," he spoke as he turned towards his Generals. "Would you all join us in the search for our Prince?"

The Generals all nodded furiously and bore deep frowns at the news of their missing Prince. For they too knew Alexander well, he had often sat in the meetings putting his two-cents into any problem that was put forth. The bond had been formed between Prince and General; Alexander would be a mighty King.

"King Phillip, I shall take my men and scout the borders of the palace," Balthasar informed his King as he checked the hilt around his waist for his sword. Once he was sure it was resting beside him, he ordered a servant boy to send word across the nearby villages of Macedonia to the people and to his men, informing them of his disappearance. They'd search to the ends of the earth to find the boy . . . to find their Prince, their future King.

"Balthasar, please make it known that if I do not get my son back unharmed, everyone involved will pay with their life!" King Phillip began as his own sword was placed in his hands. "Also let it be known, that I will give a fee for my son's safe return."

Phillip's life time friend nodded and placed a comforting hand on the King's shoulder. "We will get him back Phillip, you'll see. Our dear Alexander probably wandered too far and has gotten himself lost," he told the King wryly.

The King allowed himself to chuckle softly at his friend's bad attempt of humor. "I know we will Balthasar, but you cannot stop a father's trait to worry for his son."

Balthasar nodded, and boasted his chest proudly. Tonight Phillip was not the King of Macedonia; he was a father that was missing his son.

"Hephaistion," King Phillip called as he turned around to face the worried boy. The familiar blue eyes bore into his own. "We will find him."

"I know King Phillip," Hephaistion whispered. It was getting harder to forget the aching in his heart that went out to his beloved. He knew in his heart that something was terribly wrong with Alexander, and he knew that he needed to be found soon. His Alexander had most likely gotten injured like they had so many times in the past. That thought made Hephaistion cringe. They'd always been together when injured. "I'm coming with you," he told the one-eyed King.

Phillip shook his head in disapproval. "It's too dangerous Hephaistion, you are still just a boy, and if there is a . . . situation, I don't want you to be there for it," Phillip explained. He knew the familiar look of defiance in Hephaistion's eyes; it was the same one he often received from Alexander. "Do not try anything foolish Hephaistion; good men are going to take care of this."

As much as he hated to admit it, Hephaistion knew Phillip was right, honorable men who were loyal to Alexander would be searching Macedonia for him. But even in that relevance he knew that he'd leave the palace after the King did and search for Alexander himself. "Very well King Phillip I will wait here," Hephaistion lied through his teeth.

"He is just a child Bemes; you have nearly killed a _child_ in your haste!" Evangelos blared angrily as he hit Bemes with his cane. The old man had chin length silver hair, and a short beard that framed his aged face. "How could you be so reckless? You know children play in the beech trees!"

Bemes tried to back away from the irate elderly man. _For and old geezer he sure can hit!_ His mind screamed. "I am sorry Evangelos, I honestly thought he was a bird . . . indeed he is a beautiful boy," he whispered the last part to himself.

They had arrived only ten minutes ago, and the unconscious boy had yet to come around other than moaning throughout the bumpy journey

Bemes had been unaware that Dione had indeed heard the last half of the sentence, and the skinny man swore to himself that if any man shall have this boy, it would be himself. "Can you help him Evangelos?"

The old men quirked his left eyebrow and nodded softly. "Aye, I can help the young boy, but in doing so; the boy will be staying with me and Anatola . . . under our care and not your own!"

Both Dione and Bemes began to argue with the old man when his wife Anatola shushed them. "The boy is sleeping and if you'd like to watch over him in here then I suggest you either hush up, or get out!"

"Thank you my love," Evangelos told the light brown haired woman. He turned his attention back to the wounded boy. The child had taken quite a fall from the tree, causing what looked like to be a concussion . . . a few broken ribs . . . and a horrible puncture throughout the shoulder, which looked to be newly infected.

It was time to push the shaft through the boy's arm, and clean it before the fever set in. "I hate to do this to you child but it must be done," he whispered to the unaware Alexander. "Bemes, hand me some rope."

Bemes brow furrowed in confusion, "Why do you need rope?"

The old man turned on the muscular man and he growled, "I must tie him to the table so he doesn't move when I push the shaft through his shoulder. If he does move, then he will tear some important tissues." After giving the big man the explanation, he nodded and offered to tie Alexander to the table himself.

After the boy had been restrained, Evangelos shoved a thick twig into the boy's mouth, between his teeth. When Dione gave him a questioning glare he explained, "Even in his unawareness, he will feel the pain, and instead of biting through his tongue, he'll bight through this twig. Let's hope the god's grant him unconsciousness throughout this ordeal."

The old man broke the back of the arrow in half, and then began forcing the shaft through the boy's shoulder.

The response was immediate. The boy began jerking, and finally cried out in horror although the sound was muffled by the opposing object lodged in his mouth. Alexander's eyes flew open and he began searching frantically for the person who was causing him so much pain. When his eyes rested upon Bemes he began twisting his body, trying to get free of his bonds.

"Ah, blasted child! Quit moving about, you'll hurt yourself more!" Evangelos spoke in frustration. When Alexander did nothing to stop his actions, Evangelos had been forced to tell Bemes to hold down the ailing boy.

Evangelos cursed the boy's luck. _Poor boy must be horrified, _he thought as he watched Bemes drape his large body over the boy's chest effectively stilling his movements. _Bemes must be scaring the life out of the poor fellow._ The old man called out in triumph when the shaft was fully removed, but the feeling had quickly been replaced with guilt when he heard the boy's distressed whimpers.

"You can release him now Bemes, the job is done," Evangelos informed the big man. After the big man had removed himself, Evangelos leaned over Alexander and smiled down at the horrified boy. "I am sorry for causing you pain child," and with that, he pulled the twig from Alexander's mouth.

"Wha's goin on?" he slurred almost drunkenly. Alexander was surprised at the weariness in his own voice. The last thing he remembered was the beech tree. _I hate beech trees; never again will I venture into a tree . . . especially a beech tree. _His chest ached horrible as he tried to draw breath, and the pain was equally matched with the pain in his head. Then there was an odd sensation in his shoulder, though he felt now pain, only a fine tingle and slight numbness.

"You were injured child, you took an arrow through the shoulder thanks to Bemes," the old man spoke then pointed to the muscular man hiding in the corner. "You have a head wound that needs to be cleaned, as well as the puncture in your shoulder, I'm afraid that you have also received a few broken ribs from you fall down the beech tree."

Alexander only caught every other word, he could not protest. The thoughts in his head were muddled and he couldn't think strait. Nothing seemed real and he hoped that it was just a horrible dream, and he'd wake up with Hephaistion by his side. His body felt hot, and the increasing feeling was making him uncomfortable, and the bonds that held him down served to worry him more. Before he could even think to respond to the old man, his eyes slipped shut and he let himself dwell in the world of unconsciousness.

"Blasted! He has fallen back to dreams again! I did not get his name!" Evangelos exclaimed. The old man sighed and watched as his wife Anatola, brushed a lock of blond hair from the boys' forehead. But he was soon broken from memories of his own children when there was a sharp knock to the door. "Hold on a minute!" he elderly voice chimed loudly.

"Should we hide the kid?" Bemes asked as he gazed down at the unconscious child. He didn't want to risk getting caught with an injured child by Macedonia's patrol. They checked every house at least once a month to make sure they weren't conspiring against King Phillip.

"I'm afraid so, I cannot risk being held responsible for the child's wounds they would have my head . . . take him to the attic, there will be an old bed put him there and cover him with the blankets to hide him from the patrol," Evangelos instructed.

Bemes nodded and carefully lifted the limp boy into his arms again and quickly rushed up the old wooden stairs. He laid Alexander upon the old bed, and coughed slightly as unsettled dust rushed up to meet him. "You will be safe here child, oh what a beautiful child you are," he whispered and stroked the boys' cheek, then turned back around to join the group downstairs.

"Evangelos, we are sorry to disturb you," a man with jet-black hair apologized. His silver armor glimmered in the light of the fire, only accentuating his boldness. "We bring news from the Macedon Palace," he paused again and waited for all four heads to nod. When they did he continued, "Prince Alexander has wandered from the Palace, and he's been missing for hours. Our King has sent us to inform the villages of that fact, and that whoever finds him shall be rewarded graciously, but if he is returned harmed, they shall be put to their death."

Bemes and Dione shared a look of dread. "What does this child look like?" Dione asked. He'd only seen the Prince once, and that was when he was about three our four. The boy had to be around fifteen now, and he now had the sinking feeling that their guest was none other than the Prince of Macedonia. If the boy were indeed Prince Alexander, then that would explain he beautiful qualities. For he had seen both mother and father of the Prince. Queen Olympias was flawless in everything physical and King Phillip was extremely handsome for a man who had only one eye.

"Blond . . . long enough trills to curve his face. Brown eyes, and as tall Evangelos," the patrol leader described. "Oh, and he as and emblem of Zeus on his left hip," the man remembered from the Princes coronation when he had been born.

"Thank you Genai, I shall tell you immediately if someone brings him here," Evangelos promised. The guard had nodded and left the group in peace.

"Do you have any idea what you have done Bemes?" The old man blared again.

"We do not know for certain that this boy is the Prince," he defended, the new information had only made his urge to be with the boy stronger. He knew that this boy was the Prince, this boy fit the Princes description perfectly. But if no one knew that he was with the group, than he'd be able to have a little fun with the beautiful boy like he had planned from the very moment he had realized the bird he shot was a boy.

"You know Bemes! You know that the boy is Prince Alexander! What have you done? It was bad enough that you injured a defenseless child! But the Prince? You have sealed our deaths!" Evangelos hollered, he face becoming redder with each word.

Dione stepped over to Bemes and whispered a plan in his ear as Anatola ushered her furious husband from the house to cool down. "I see the way you look at that boy, I am almost certain that he is indeed the Prince. We can each have him . . . a Prince! He will be our slave boy . . . our lover boy," Dione told him. He wanted a piece of that boy as much as Bemes did, and he'd get what he wanted.

"Aye, but how will we get him from Evangelos and Anatola? How will we keep the boy with us when he awakens and gets his strength back?" Bemes inquired. He loved the idea, he wanted to taste the beautiful child, to hold him, and make him his.

Dione rubbed his chin thinking of an idea, "We can tie Evangelos and Anatola up, store them in a place that they will never be found. They will soon starve to death and will no longer be a problem. And the boy? There are ways of making him stay with us. Lies go a long way in Macedonia, and if they don't work, we could always hurt him enough to fear leaving us."

The bigger of the two nodded anxiously and lifted a pot from the kitchen sink, then turned to the smaller and said, "When they come back in, I will attack Evangelos. You take care of Anatola."

The plan went off without a hitch. The two men took their stations at the door and awaited the old couple to return. When they did, the surprise attack had left both Evangelos and Anatola unconscious and now bound with tight rope. The old couple had been dumped in the woods to await their own untimely deaths.

Bemes along with Dione had taken Alexander with them to find shelter that would allow them complete privacy. "Yes my dear Prince, we are your new home," Dione whispered sinisterly to the unconscious Prince.

* * *

Chapter Five Review Responses:

Baliansword: Well, if you've read this chapter, then you know that Dione and Bemes have awful intentions in mind. And I'm glad you like Hephaistion's sensativity towards Alexander's need to be alone. You are just so sweet! I love writing this fanfic, and I'm glad your enjoying it as much as I am. 5:38! Wow, we are a pair! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm looking forward to hearing more from you! ;D

Queendel: He, he, he. I do have to admit, I would have tried to climb the tree too (I wouldn't have made it, but I would have tried ;D) And it is infact a boy thing not to tell anyone where he's going, which might be the reason I put it in (more drama) Evil me, right? Thanks for the review!

guardqueen22: The painting of Olympias on the ceiling was kind of an impulse for me. Like it would be really creepy if that was how she was keeping an eye on her son when she could not be with Alexander. Ah! The hunters know . . . what will I do now? Grins evily I guess you'll have to find out!

moon71: I'm glad you like how I'm trying to make the boy's childhood in a normal manner. I've always wondered what they're childhood would be like if someone had actually written it down. But since that has not come to pass, I've had to rely on my imagination. And I'm really glad that you like it! Thanks for your kind review!

* * *

TBC . . . see what's happening with King Phillip, Hephaistion, Alexander, and Bemes&Dione in Chapter Seven! 


	7. Findings

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry for the delay, I suppose that a bad bought of 'Writers Block' would be to blame. I am so sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me!

Enjoy:

* * *

The first feeling Alexander had while coming back to consciousness was pain. The feeling flooded through every part of his body as if his own floodgates had opened. Being trained as a soldier for his father's army had granted Alexander some advantages that kept him from falling back into that dismal darkness that had given him peace.

The young Prince had yet to open his eyes, for when he first began to come around he had instantly known he was in unfamiliar territory. As his memories slowly began to piece images together, the image of a big burly man draping himself over Alexander's body, pinning him to something hard and flat brought about a pang of panic within his heart. Within this panic and curiosity, the young Prince opened his eyes to the world.

"Hello there little one," a strong but hoarse voice greeted him.

Alexander snapped his head to the side in hopes of seeing this person but immediately regretted it as the sudden movement shot spear-like knives slicing through his head. The Princes eyes slammed shut praying that it would decrease the pain that was momentarily blinding him.

A pained moan tore from his lips, and his back arched up on what Alexander realized was a soft bed. His hands became fists as the pain in his body renewed itself and set his body on fire in torrents of agony. He suddenly found it hard to breathe so he decided to fix the problem by not letting out the breath he was holding.

In that moment he closed his eyes and remembered something his father had told him during a sparring lesson. 'Why may I not come to battle with you father?' Alexander asked as he brought his wooden practice sword down to clank against his father's.

The older man sighed and called the lesson to a halt, and carelessly dropped the wooden object on the ground. He then laid both his hands upon Alexander's shoulders and made eye contact. Not as a King, but rather as a father he spoke, 'Alexander, you are still young and you are still my son. One day when you are known as a fierce warrior, you will wish you could go back to a time when there has been no blood spilt upon your hands.'

Phillip stopped for a moment then frowned down at his son. The frown was quickly and gracefully replaced by a smile at the wonderment and confusion on his young son's face. 'You may think you are ready to face battle now, but I know that you are not. Alexander, if you were to be wounded . . . I fear that your body is still too young, perhaps still too weak to face an injury many of the soldiers endure while out in the battlefields.

Alexander smiled up at his father and nodded. 'I understand father, but if I was to ever come across a wound of that of one of your soldiers . . . do you think I would survive?'

The simple question caught the King off guard and he was sure it showed on his face. 'Of course I believe you would survive Alexander, you are a Prince and will one day be the King. It is in your blood to be strong, but that does not mean you will never be hurt, it may even be something as simple as falling down a hole . . . but it may happen. Just remember to be strong, and as long as I draw breath, and as long as Hephaistion draws breath we will find you wherever your mischief leads you.'

Alexander smiled brightly at his father then inconspicuously looked around making sure the coast was clear. When he was sure no one would see, he rushed up and pulled Phillip into a fierce hug.

The Prince still held on to his breath, and was relieved when the pain lessened. He was just about to let in a shallow breath when whoever had spoken to him apparently got panicked and began pushing on Alexander's chest.

Alexander could vaguely hear the man screaming at him to breathe. _What is this incompetent fool doing, I would be breathing of my own will if it did not bring me so much pain!_ Soon another voice, more calm and kept began to join in ushering him to breathe. The Prince was forced to take a breath and he gasped, grunting against the pain that was renewed.

One of his eyelids was lifted and he got a glance at a familiar face. It was the same man who had crushed him with his body earlier. Fear consumed him at the sight of the stranger and he began thrashing around, unconsciously looking for his sword that he knew would not be there. Strong hands pushed him down and sharp pain ripped through his shoulder adding to the almost unbearable soreness that already plagued him.

The Prince could tell it was night, for the brightness and comfort of the sun was missing from the sky, andbig storm cloudshad come to take its place in the monstrous sky. The room was small and dark it also smelled of must and dust.

Without the panic lessening Alexander began to call out in the far off hope that someone would hear him. His shouts were abruptly cut off as someone pressed a calloused hand over his mouth. "Do not fight child, you are injured," the calm voice warned.

The Young Prince did not lessen his struggle but fought harder. He yelped when a bigger hand clamped itself over his wounded shoulder and squeezed mercilessly. Suddenly the dark room began to spin and his efforts had stopped abruptly. Alexander could feel his eyes begin to roll up into the back of his head but he fought hard to keep himself conscious for the fear of what these strangers would do to him while he wasn't aware.

Alexander's eyes welled up with tears at the realization that the stranger was not letting go of his shoulder. He could feel someone sliding in behind him when he tried to knock the offending hand from his body. The person that sat behind him wrapped their arms around Alexander's arms and squeezed them down to his sides, effectively stilling the blonde boy's movements.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed, and these people would still not let Alexander go. The hand that covered his mouth was beginning to cut off the air to his entire body, and the hands that held him so forcefully were beginning to cut off the circulation of blood to his body.

His vision swam once again and he let his head fall back onto the person behind him own chest. The hand that had clamped over his mouth followed him even with the abrupt movement, he would have groaned at that if he had enough energy.

Slowly he let himself succumb to the darkness that was eating away at the color of life that represented him. Alexander had fallen unconscious at the whims of these strangers.

"I do believe he is out Bemes, you can let him breathe now," Dione sneered as he reluctantly loosened his hold on the young Prince.

"That was what I was trying to do in the first place Dione! He stopped breathin' I didn't know what ta do!" The bigger man growled as he defended himself.

Dione rolled his eyes and replied, "You could have crushed his ribs you big oaf! If he stops breathin' again then come get me before you do something so stupid and scare the life outta him again! Imagine yourself waking up to someone thumpin' your chest! You wouldn't be too pleased either!"

Bemes growled and glared daggers at Dione. He watched as Dione carefully slid out from behind the young boy and laid him gently back upon the bed. Jealousy tore its way into his mind as he watched Dione slide one of his pale skinny fingers across the boy's cheek.

Dione came to stand beside Bemes and they both stared down at the boy. "He looks like an infant when he sleeps," Dione whispered to Bemes. Dione watched as the bigger man nodded his head in agreement.

"He'll get over his wounds soon enough, it's the fever we'll have to worry about Dione," Bemes spoke softly as to not disturb the sleeping boy.

"I'll stay with him now while he rests Bemes, you go on downstairs and get something to eat, and before you go, mix a healing drought from the cabinet, it shall bring our young guest comfort when he awakens next" Dione ordered in a light tone. Bemes had been up with the sleeping child for hours, and as much as he hated to admit it, the thought of Bemes being alone with the boy made him jealous.

Bemes clenched his jaw to bite back a curse towards Dione. He didn't want to leave the child, he wanted to stay there and watch the boy. The bigger man reminisced on how beautiful the Young Prince looked while he slept. His face was so peaceful even though he had suffered many injuries that must have hurt horribly and must be uncomfortable.

Bemes had to frown at the memory of the Prince mumbling a name that sounded like, 'Phaistion'. Indeed it sounded like the young Prince belonged to someone else; or rather someone else belonged to the Prince.

"I'll be going for a walk Dione, I'll be back within the hour," Bemes told his friend, eager to get away from the jealousy that coursed through his veins.

"That's fine, just don't . . . go shooting anymore children from trees," Dione jested, smirking when Bemes cursed at him.

* * *

Hephaistion trudged through the thick woods, cursing his luck as he shivered from the cold rain that bombarded his entire body. He knew he'd be in a rather large amount of trouble when King Phillip realized that he had gone off to find Alexander when he promised he wouldn't.

The trees seemed bigger than before, well bigger since the last time he had seen them with Alexander. This was the only place Hephaistion could think that Alexander might accidentally wander off to. It was getting darker now; the big gray and unwelcoming clouds were forming together to make one huge monster of sorts.

Hephaistion remembered when he would go on mid-afternoon walks with Alexander when Aristotle had finished with the lessons for the morning. It had always been between breaks that the two lovers would inconspicuously slip away from the other boys.

The bleach blonde smiled at the memories. Most the time himself and Alexander didn't even realize they had been within the perimeters of the beech tree woods; they had just lost themselves in the moment and found themselves amongst the vast green trees.

Hephaistion also knew that Alexander had never traveled through the beech trees himself; he'd always had Hephaistion to keep him company, not to mention find the way back. Alexander may have been and esteemed Prince, but he was horrible with directions and had often gotten the two boys lost. That is how Hephaistion had really learned to pay attention to his surroundings.

"Please let me find him," Hephaistion whispered with his face tilted towards the heavens. "And if he is hurt, let me trade places with him."

The young bleach blonde let his head fall forward to his chest in defeat. "How will I ever find him in this!" he shouted angrily. He looked around through the darkness and sighed when all he found was more darkness.

_THUMP!_

Hephaistion jumped at the sound and began looking around furiously only to find more darkness. "Hello, is anyone out there?" he called hoping that the sound was just coming from some harmless animal. When the sound came again, Hephaistion took a few cautious steps forward. When a little more confidence swelled within his chest, he walked a little quicker believing that the God's where just playing a trick upon him.

Suddenly Hephaistion's foot caught on something and he tumbled forward, landing on his hands and knees. He cursed his luck that day and began looking behind him for the culprit that had been the reason for his descent with the ground.

Blue eyes widened at what he saw. He stared in shock and two pairs of eyes stared back at him. There in front of him were an elderly man and woman bound and gagged, blood seeping down the side of the old man's face as well as tears down the woman's.

"Oh my," Hephaistion breathed, leaning forward to set the couple free. "What has happened to you?" he asked.

Evangelos grinned at the handsome young man. "Thank you lad. Me and my wife were attacked in our home after . . ."

Hephaistion listened in horrid fascination to the detail of what had happened to the couple and what had become of his beloved Alexander. "Point me in the direction of where their safe house is, then go to King Phillip immediately and tell him what has happened and where to find us."

"Your not going to face them yourself young man," Evangelos told Hephaistion, grabbing his arm and tugging it towards the direction of the palace.

"I have to!" Hephaistion screamed, tugging his arm free. "Alexander . . . I mean the Prince is no one to joke about, if I could lay down my life for him then I would," Hephaistion told them, leaving out the fact that he was romantically involved with the royal blood.

Slowly Evangelos nodded and let go of the blue-eyed boy's arm. "It that way," Evangelos pointed eastward. "It's one of the only structures up that way, you can't miss it . . . be careful young man, those two would do anything to have their way."

Hephaistion nodded and thanked the older man sending him and his wife in the direction of the palace. "Zeus, give me strength to be a man," he whispered, then started on the journey through the dark woods.

The storm had passed quickly and now the stars gave off a brilliant glow to guide the young man through the 'Beech Tree' woods.

* * *

Bemes whistled jovially from his place, walking slowly through the newly dampened grass. He took a big whiff of the air and sighed in the artificial fix. "This night has turned out to be truly beautiful after all," he whispered into the night's air.

Twigs snapping and soft cursing drew Bemes attention to the edge of where the Beech trees began their journey back to create the massive woods. "What the . . ." he whispered. He used his training as a hunter to walk quickly and stealthily to the edge of the Beech trees and watched as a lone figure walked towards him, and not seeing him either.

The glow of the stars helped Bemes see the figure with more clarity and what he saw took his breath away. It was a boy, with beautiful blonde hair. The boy looked to be in his mid-teens, he was awfully skinny and not very muscular, but was beautiful in a feminine sense.

"Beautiful . . ." Bemes whispered creeping forward to get a better look at the young one. As the boy looked up towards the sky Bemes couldn't hold back the gasp that has broken free from his mouth at the sight of the boy's eyes. The blue sparkled against the bright white light that encompassed the sky. "The eyes of Aphrodite herself," Bemes surmised, thinking that eyes that beautiful could only belong to a pupil of the love goddess.

A plan settled itself within Bemes mind. He'd take this boy like he had the other, and he questioned whether this boy was looking for the Prince they had already captured. The slightest hint of panic settled itself within the bigger man's stomach at the thought of perhaps the boy had found the old man and woman and King Phillip would be on his way to retrieve his son.

Bemes pushed that idea aside and slowly made his way forward. Once he stood behind the boy he quickly lunged forward, wrapping an arm around the boy's throat and his other hand over the mouth. Bemes relished in the feel of his hand smashing against the soft baby lips.

Hephaistion struggled valiantly, rearing his head back to smash against Bemes nose. When the older man howled in pain and released his grip, Hephaistion pulled himself forward taking big gasps of fresh air. His legs wouldn't support him at the moment driving him to his knees, oxygen being the only thing that let his mind free of the white haze that had settled itself over his vision.

It took Bemes only a few seconds to regain his previous stamina, and he glared angrily down at the boy that had undoubtedly broken his nose. "You fool!" he yelled, kicking Hephaistion in the side. When the unmistakable snap resounded and the young blonde screamed out in pain, Bemes jumped forward to muffle the sound.

The bigger man waited until he felt the boy slacken within his arms to pull him over his shoulders, the boy having passed out from being deprived of oxygen again. Bemes began his journey towards the occupied home they were encamped in.

* * *

Prince Alexander was awoken a second time when two loud voices hammered into his senses from somewhere far off. Slowly he peeled his eyelids open and looked around the room. The small space was being drenched in a soft light caused by a lone candle on the bedside table to the right of him.

Alexander winced as he moved, pain radiating throughout every one of his limbs. Oddly enough, he felt better than he had before. With his thoughts muddled, he wondered where he was and how he had gotten there. Fear reveled in his gut as no answers were given. So he thought harder.

His mother, their argument, Hephaistion comforting him, the walk, the Beech tree, the inescapable pain, waking up the first time in this place . . . and the men that had brought him here. Alexander sat up quickly, regretting immediately as his head spun.

When the room stopped it's movement Alexander started taking in the full detail of the room. The curtains, the chair, the bed, and . . . "Hephaistion?" Alexander breathed in dismay. Confusion clouded Alexander's thoughts as he tried wondered how Hephaistion had ended up here. _Did you follow me, my love?_ He asked in his mind. _Or did you wander out here alone?_ Alexander groaned as he answered the question to his own thoughts.

Worry was creased on the Prince's forehead as he moved to take a closer look at the unmoving boy lying next to him. "Hephaistion," Alexander whispered as he ran his finger down the length of Hephaistion's cheek.

After inspecting Hephaistion's head for any sign of injury and finding none, Alexander moved down to Hephaistion's soft hunting tunic that was covering his torso. Carefully, the Prince removed it, furthering his inspection for wounds of any kind. He let out an involuntary gasp as his eyes made contact with the ugly bruising against Hephaistion's chest.

"Oh Hephaistion, what have they done to you?" Alexander asked not expecting an answer. Ignoring his own injuries and pains, Alexander lightly ran his fingers across the many colors that now decorated his lover's chest.

"Mmm," Hephaistion moaned.

"Hephaistion?" Alexander asked hopefully.

"Xander?" Hephaistion questioned. His mind not realizing that the situation was real.

"Open your eyes love," Alexander coaxed, wanting to badly see the bright blues that always took his breath away.

"Xander?" Hephaistion asked again, letting his eyes slip open. "Xander, I had a nightmare that you were lost and I couldn't find you . . . and that bad men had taken you away from me . . ."

Alexander winced as Hephaistion retold the story that was indeed real and not just a nightmare. "I'm sorry my love . . . but those memories are not nightmares of sleep but nightmares of reality, we're far from home and its time to find our way back."

Hephaistion frowned deeply taking in the bad news; he sat up quickly and looked over Alexander. "You've been hurt badly. What have they done to you Alexander? I will kill them with my bare hands, I swear it!"

The Young Prince smiled at his lover's ferocity. "Tell me Hephaistion, how will you accomplish that when you are injured yourself?"

Hephaistion frowned at Alexander, feeling worthless for his weakness. "What good am I if I cannot protect you?"

Alexander smiled and kissed Hephaistion on the cheek, wincing as he did so. "And what good am I if I cannot keep you from this mess?"

Both boy's jumped when the door swung open and two men walked through with hungry expressions on their faces. "Well, well, well. Look who's awake."

* * *

TBC . . . I hope you enjoyed this segment!


	8. Unhinged

Author Notes:

I bet you all thought I'd died, but nope I'm still here and I'm still trucking along trying to find my inspiration to begin writing again. I'd like to apologize though for being an absentee for so long... too long. If I have any fans left I hope you enjoy my eighth installment of Deceiving Fate!

Warnings: A bit of violence and distress occurs, but don't be too worried I won't let my boys get into it too deep!

Ooh, P.S. I still have no BETA so don't be too outraged by the spelling and grammatical errors of this piece.

Enjoy:

* * *

The candlelight flickered against the gust of air that swung throughout the room with the door as it was violently pushed aside. The two grown men hunkered in together and watched the younger boy's expression color with surprise.

Alexander was the first to regain his composure and tightened his hold on Hephaistion, assessing the threat that lie before them. The room was small; it would not be easy to get out without a struggle with the men.

"Who are you?" the prince asked his voice low and menacing. He could hear Hephaistion breath beside his now and realized it sounded strangely faster than normal, almost wet. The young lad remembered his dear friend's chest injury and spared a glance at Hephaistion.

The blue eyes were cloudy and dull, almost if his life was draining from them. In that moment of realization, Alexander decided that he didn't feel as bad as he'd originally thought, for his love looked to be in a lot more pain than he.

"Your gracious host sire," Dione snorted with a sarcastic bow.

But it wasn't Dione that Hephaistion was starring at with wide eyes; it was the larger man that stood behind the gangly blonde. The larger man stared back licking his lips while lustfully staring at the wounded Hephaistion.

The brown haired teenager cringed back against Alexander who seemed a lot more confident than himself in this situation. "Alexander," he whispered softly.

Alexander's hand sought out Hephaistion at the worried sound that broke from his mouth. "Where are we?" the young prince demanded as anger began to creep into his voice. At the silence Alexander boomed, "Answer me!"

A sneer crossed Dione's face and he shrugged defiantly, "Home." Dione watched an emotion akin to fierce anger cross the young prince's face while fear crossed the other boy's. "I don't think that would be the best thing for us young lads."

Hephaistion became rigid in Alexander's arms as Bemes took a step towards them. "You were in the woods," he realized. That is where the familiarity ended and the panic began. "Let us go," he mumbled in pain.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with peasant?" Alexander asked in the strongest voice he possessed. He needed to get them out of here and away from these men. "My father will have you tortured, ripped apart by the dogs."

Bemes and Dione both blanched at that, but took a large step leaving them both on opposite sides of the bed, Bemes beside the trembling Hephaistion and Dione beside the anger ridden prince.

It was time to act, and Alexander lashed out, knocking Dione aside from a swift and heavy kick to the gut. A curse left the skinny man as he toppled backwards knocking over the lone chair.

The prince was on his feet pulling a surprised Hephaistion with him as the larger man came to his senses and began reaching forward to grab onto the brown headed boy. Alexander ignored the ache that rippled through his shoulder at his movements and allowed it to die quickly as adrenaline began to course through his veins.

With Hephaistion clutched at his side, Alexander scrambled towards the open door.

They were so close.

A strong hand lashed out and grabbed the prince's ankle causing him to stumble and loosen his hold on his priceless package.

"Gotcha!" a triumphant voice called as Alexander felt Hephaistion being abruptly ripped from his grasp.

The prince fell to his knees with a 'thump'. He turned his head to find Dione latched onto his leg, and with a growl Alexander pulled his leg forward and reared it back, catching the vile man in the cheek.

Dione hollered amidst the sudden hurt and released his prize.

Alexander scrambled to his feet and sought out his beloved.

"Alexander!" Hephaistion cried out in pain and fear at being pulled by strong calloused hands back to the bed.

With a feral snarl Alexander was across the bed and atop the huge Bemes, forcing him to drop Hephaistion to the bed. They flew back into the wall, and with a rage like he'd never felt before, Alexander hit and scratched and gouged at the man trying to throw him off.

"Stop!" a slimy voice called out. "Or he dies!"

Alexander snapped his head around, and his eyes opened wide in horror.

Hephaistion was being held taut against Dione's chest, head pulled back by a wrinkly hand that covered his mouth. The young man's feet weren't even touching the ground. A knife rested against his pale throat, menacingly etching into the skin and drawing a small line of blood.

Alexander froze and allowed himself to be thrown off and then pinned to the ground. "Don't hurt him," he pleaded.

Bemes wrenched Alexander's arms behind his back and ripped a dirty sheet from the bed and tied his prey's wrists together and then again to his ankles. He gripped Alexander by the neck and pulled his head up. "This is going to be fun." He glanced up at his cousin and grinned despite the blood rolling down his cheek from his tussle with the prince.

Dione chuckled and slowly lowered the knife from Hephaistion's throat. The young lad squirmed and called out for his prince all the while receiving a painful tightening at his chest from his captor that left him breathless.

"Let go! I'll kill you," Hephaistion threatened pathetically.

Bemes let go of the prince to help his cousin with the blue eyed angel. "Hold still you!" Bemes shouted as Hephaistion kicked out at him.

"Grab 'im you idiot!"

Bemes managed to grab hold of Hephaistion's legs and pinned them together as Dione moved his own arms to get a better grip of the boy, pinning his arms down at his sides.

Despite being clearly outmatched, Hephaistion still fought albeit weakly. He tried to drown out the burning in his chest but couldn't help having to breathe in ragged breaths as the two sadistic men dragged him over to the bed.

Hephaistion could hear the colorful words spewing from Alexander's mouth as he fought to rid himself of his bonds. He could also make out the vile death threats that followed his beloveds cursing.

"Let us go!" Hephaistion pleaded once more as a sheet was wrapped around his own hands. "Don't do this, by the Gods, please stop!"

He was on the bed again, Bemes straddling him, and holding his arms above his head so they were being pushed against the mattress. He screamed at the realization of what was going to happen to him until his voice turned ragged and then finally no sound came forth.

The new found terror caused him to renew his struggle as a hand moved down his aching chest and began to pull his hunting tunic off. His head swam as if there wasn't enough air in the room to save him. Tears coursed down his cheeks and he found peace in the fact that maybe if he lasted long enough Alexander's father would appear and rescue his dear Alexander before these vile men could turn their attention to him.

Hephaistion became lax as Bemes leaned forward and cut off his air by crushing his chest further. "Alexander," he moaned with the last of his breath. Cracked, disgusting lips found his, and to his horror he could not fight back. He was spent and utterly useless.

Dark spots danced across his eyes, and then rolled up into his head.

"You killed him you big oaf!" Dione snarled and yanked the large man from the unconscious boy's limp body.

They both cringed as a wailing scream pierced the room, coming from their captive that still struggled on the floor.

"I'll rip your hearts out!" Alexander screamed. "The God's will see to you being damned to an eternity of hell being reborn just so I can make you suffer everlastingly!"

It all happened so fast.

The two grown men were examining the boy on the bed and the next they were lying prone on the wooden floor.

"Alexander!" Cleitus's familiar voice boomed through the small room.

The King's soldier was beside the flailing prince in a flash, cutting the dirty sheet from his hands and feet. "Are you unhurt?"

Alexander pushed his savior aside and scrambled until he was on the bed beside Hephaistion. His fingers sought out the spot on Hephaistion's neck that the healers showed him to find when not sure of life or death in the body.

"You live," Alexander breathed. He gently began tapping Hephaistion's cheeks, aware of Cleitus's presence above him, cutting away his beloveds bonds.

Slowly, blue eyes appeared beneath pale eyelids. "Ale'… xander?"

"I'm here."

"The soldiers are almost here Alexander," Cleitus informed his prince. "The healers are with them."

Alexander nodded and lifted Hephaistion until his face was protectively pushed against his good shoulder. "You're safe; they won't harm you ever again."

"I want to go home," Hephaistion mumbled as fresh tears slid down his face to mingle with the blood, sweat, and grime on Alexander's tunic.

Alexander kissed Hephaistion's hair and rocked his back and forth like a newborn unable to sleep. "We're going home."

**_End Flashback_**

Alexander kissed the back of Hephaistion's hand. "Maybe that wasn't one of the best memories of our childhood dear Hephaistion."

"No," Hephaistion agreed. "But it goes to prove how resilient you are…"

"And how I would never be able to live without you," Alexander reminded him. "I almost lost you that day; you almost left me to face this world alone…"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

Alexander stared into the pain dulled eyes of his companion and leaned forward to place a kiss upon his forehead. "Yes, yes you are."

He glanced around the extravagant room and sighed at the many colors the Persian's fancied. Not nearly as plain and simple as Macedonia's. And, despite smelling like illness, Hephaistion's room still clung to the scent that was still unbearably his lovers.

"You never did tell me what happened to those men Alexander," Hephaistion began.

Alexander looked back to his sickly lover and smiled a tight smile, "Just know that they knew the true meaning of suffering, and they felt what we felt. I told them what I would do, and they refused me as their prince. May they rot in Hades."

Hephaistion smiled and grabbed Alexander's hand. "What memory shall was uncover now?"

A knowing smile spread across the King's face. "How about our trip to Athens all those summers ago?"

"Ah, yes. What a lovely memory indeed."

* * *

TBC... I'd just like to take this time and thank all of my fans who are still with me, and all the new ones that are jumping on this crazy bandwagon with me!


End file.
